


As the waves collide

by FrozenFire



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh so much fluff why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFire/pseuds/FrozenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may enjoy being alone on the beach, but this kind of company certainly improves it… a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the waves collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnergeticPlus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/gifts).



> So, this is me. This is my first work posted on the internet so i expect you to be honest with me and tell me if it sucks, like pretty please.
> 
> Is funny that i am writing fluff, because i am like the most non-touchy-feely person in the world when it comes to reading. 
> 
> This goes to EnergeticPlus, cause "Bandages and Earthquakes" was the first Chiley fic i read and it sealed the deal for me. And for "PowerRangersDinoChiley" (tumblr user) who valiantly offered to beta read the word mess i call fics!. ♫♪ With all my love for you and all my readers ♫♪
> 
> Excuse me ahead for my wanky grammar (this may or may not make sense), and without further ado here it goes:

Watching the sea has always had a soothing effect on him, so he is here at the beach, watching as the waves collide with the shore creating that rhythmical splashing sound and he thinks about how much had changed since he moved away from his comfy New Zealand house. He is a Power Ranger now, for example.

And it is all kinds of crazy that the careless, lazy, kiwi skater boy had made it to a team with the monumental mission of protecting earth from a crazy-ass, space bounty hunter. Accompanied by the best friends that one could ask for, and being boyfriend of who is probably the cutest guy on the Whole Fucking Universe.

His insides do something funny at thinking of Riley, the Baby Raptor (as he had mockingly started to call him, only to see the younger boy pout (which should had never been so adorable). See, the thing with the younger member of the ranger combo is that it is almost impossible to dislike him, he is confident, he is smart, he is reliable, and he is extremely and mind bogglingly hot. His insides twist even further at remembering how good it feels to have the slighter body beneath him, writhing and whimpering while he has his wicked way with the fair skinned boy, and that train of thought needs to stop before he finds himself in a “stiff” place. He sighs in faux-exasperation, why has Riley to be so gorgeous?

His gazing is interrupted by a body appearing in his peripheral vision, Riley. His dark blonde hair is as usual perfectly styled, a green t-shirt clinging to his luscious frame and dark jogging shorts hugging his long legs, he is a sight to be reckoned. He loves that no matter what, the younger male always manages to look alluring, be it in calm moments such as this or amidst a battle against the freak-of-the-week that Sledge sends their ways. 

A warm hand squeezes his and he looks at the sparkling green eyes of the person he calls his lover, he takes the smaller body and wraps himself around it, his chest to the others back, feeling the familiar warm that comes with a soothing, grassy scent as he places a tender kiss at the top of a dark-blond haired head.

-Why are you here alone? - The soft voice asks with almost a humming quality.

-Needed to think- he answers with nonchalance, wrapping his arms even tighter around the slighter frame, heat of the beach be damned.

-Watch out, you could get a head ache - He snorts at that and the younger male turns around, chests pressed flush together, a pair of delicate yet strong hands wrap around the back of his neck and soft, warm lips press against his in a intimate, mind blowing and maddeningly short kiss.

-Very funny, raptor plushy – he says, watching a rosy color take over the pale expanse of Riley´s cheeks.

-Stop calling me that- the other mutters mock-glaring at him, he can see that even as the younger´s boy face hardens, his eye remain open and warm, and is wonderful how he has come to know this amazing person in so little time- Anyways, what were you thinking about, hotshot? - He grins at the nick name, fond memories of past battles coming to his mind.

-This and that- he hums, pecking the boy’s supple lips- is just that everything has been so calm lately that is kinda upsetting love- he continues and watches a smirk appear on rosy lips.

-Says the guy who literally slept through seven monster attacks the last year- he gasps mockingly and the younger boy punches his shoulder lightly.

-I take personal offense in that statement, pretty boy- He mock-glowers, knowing fully well that the younger male can see right through it, a thought runs through his mind instantly and he mentally grins, Riley really needs to cool off that ego of his.

-Sure you do, lazy ass- the younger male takes a couple steps backwards and turns around, gazing directly at the beach with his back turned to him, and he decides that is time to put his plan on motion.

-Is it really hot in here, is it not? - He asks cracking his knuckles, and watches as the younger male turns around, taking some steps towards the sea.

-We are at the beach; it is supposed to be hot. Unless you forgot there is a really big star over there- he says pointing up- it is called “Sun”, and it is usually hot- the fair skinned boy is cruising for a bruising, and he knows it well, Riley walks even closer to the beach, barely ten steps to the salt water.

-Really? - He is now almost prepared, muscles tensing and relaxing in anticipation.

-Really- the other replies matter-of-factly.

-I would not know, it could as well be my hotness. When you are this attractive you sometimes get to change weather around you – he is calmly getting closer to the blonde, and seizing up distances, he is so going down.

-You are and insufferable human being- the other groans, he walks closer to Riley, his body almost touching the smaller one.

-You love me- he sing-songs in the most annoying voice he can muster, trying to distract the boy from his plan. An oblivious pray always falls easier.

-You are so full of yourself- he is chest to chest with the boy again, his eyes automatically drawn to the way the other´s breath hitches on his chest, so easy.

-You want to be full of myself too, love- he leers as sultrily as he can. The younger ranger blushes furiously and splutters, his desirable mouth goes “o” shaped but no words come and he decides that this is the moment he had been waiting for.

Quickly, before the smaller male regained his wits, he throws the slighter body over his shoulder and sprints to the water, eliciting a very unmanly yelp from the fair skinned boy; he laughs out loud and keeps running. When he, feels the sea water on the sole of his shoes he advances with the longest strides possible, towards the deeper waters. And when he knows that the water is deep enough, he unceremoniously drops the smaller body right into it, enjoying the inhuman screech that comes out of rosy lips, and chuckles when the smaller male gasps for breath and comes out looking delightfully flustered.

-Are you insane? - The other yells, and stalks towards him, but he barely registers the words, too busy watching the way in which drenched clothes clings to a desirable frame, licking his lips in appreciation. Riley´s level of adorableness usually triplicates when he is angry, this is not an exception. 

-You said it was hot, so I decided to fix it. Anything for you, my dear- he says smoothly, failing miserably to hide the face-splitting grin that he feels like sporting.

-YOU said it was hot, not me! - The younger glares at him and pouts, but stands there drenched to the bone.

-Oww, don’t try to distract me with all that cuteness love, I know what you said- his smirk is now full blown and the slighter male punches his shoulder, he fake hisses and rubs at the spot as if it was sore- don’t be like that Rileykins, you know you can’t be mad at me for too long- the dark blonde haired boy glares even harder and mutters something unintelligibly- What was that? - He says walking closer, and suddenly his body is thrown into the water, the smaller one on top of him and Riley´s melodious laugh filling the damp-salty air.

They playfully struggle for a while, throwing sea water and trying to fake-drown each other, Chase thinks that he had felt that happy and relaxed on few other occasions. And when he feels that their playing should come to a halt, he wraps his arms tightly around the trim waist, using his only-slightly bigger strength to immobilize Riley, the younger male squirms for a few seconds but he finally settles, a smile still on his face, his hair a mess of brown tendrils falling across his face and his cheeks flushed, he is the perfect picture of gorgeousness. How did he get that lucky to get a chance with such a beautiful being?

-I told you to stop thinking so hard, lest you get a headache- the smaller male´s pupils are dilated, and his blush is intensified.

-Is just that you are so mind bogglingly pretty, you can´t blame a man for being in love- he smiles when the redness spreads to Riley´s ears, and he wraps a hand behind the younger`s boy head sealing their lips in an slow, sensual kiss.

-So, you are in love with me now? - The other mutters against his lips deliberately teasing him.

-I don’t even remember why- he chuckles when his shoulder is punched again- Oh, I can remember now- his hands slide through the sinewy expanse of the younger`s male back, reaching home at the firm mounts of flesh that only he has had access so far (by the younger´s boy admission) – You have the prettiest ass of the world- he smirks even wider when he feels the younger male shuddering and he could have sworn that a whimper had made its way out of rosy lips.

-STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT- Riley is beet reed by now, his pupils almost fully blown, but he does not make a motion to leave the circle of his arms.

-It is so very truth- he breaths against the pale neck, goose bumps rise on Riley´s skin and he counts it is as a win because Riley relaxes against his chest, his head resting on his shoulder.

-We should head back – the younger male whispers breaking away from him, immediately he takes the smaller hand on his, and both of them walk to the beach, sides pressed tightly together.

He knows that they need to come back to the museum soon, their lives too hectic to let them more than a second to breathe for each day, but these are the moments that he lives for, the moments in which he can just sit down and enjoy the warmth that comes just for being in Riley´s presence, the sheers calmness that comes with knowing that this wonderful human being is dumb enough to put up with all his idiocy, he just loves that he can call Riley his lover at ease with the certainty that the fair skinned boy will always call him likewise. He just loves Riley, his traitorous mind quickly supplies.

-Umm Chase? - He looks at the younger male and smiles softly.

-Yeah love? - The smaller stops walking and looks back at the sea.

-I had my morpher with me when you threw me into the water- the younger gasps with an alarmed tone, sheer panic invades his mind at imagining the scolding that will come from the team, especially Kendall, he goes pale with dread for a second but when he hears Riley giggling he knows he has been caught.

-Touché, my love. Very nice one- He can’t help but throw an arm around the other´s shoulders, feeling as one arm snakes its way around his waist

-Everything is fair in love and war, hotshot- the other replies matter-off-factly.

-Fair enough Baby Raptor, fair enough- he says chuckling.

He may enjoy being alone on the beach, but this kind of company certainly improves it… a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Do i deserve rotten tomatoes at least? I hope you let me reviews, because they are made of puppies and chocolate <3, even if it is to tell me how much i suck at this.
> 
> Kisses and Hugs my dear readers (is anyone reading this?)
> 
> Go Chiley ;)


End file.
